The Life and Times of a Hellsing
by gauze
Summary: A series of interludes between Alucard and Integra
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Hellsing. But if I did, I'm sure there'd be some fellow fangirls planning my murder, so I suppose it's all for the best. I'm not making any profit (obviously) but if you really want my $4.78, then I suppose you can have it... 

_thoughts_

------ 

Walter was worried. 

But then again, he was always worried, especially since the death of Integra's father and the awakening of Alucard. While Walter was happy to see his old brother in arms once again, he also knew what vampires were like. And what their favorite snack was- 

Pretty, little girls. 

Alucard could have all the medical blood he wanted, but that wouldn't stop him. It hadn't in the past. And Integra wasn't helping the situation either. All she'd ever heard about vampires was from her father, but she'd never seen Alucard fight before, and he never acted violently towards her, so she didn't see him as a threat, more like a brother. 

Oh, Walter was **very** worried. 

------ later that night ------ 

Integra was in the bed reading when Walter came in to make sure everything was alright and to turn off the lights. It was their little nighttime ritual and went the exact same way every night. As Walter walked into her room she placed her book on the nightstand and slid down into her bed. But instead of tucking the blanket between the mattresses, Walter sat down on her bed. Integra was quite confused. 

_What's he doing?_ Integra wondered. 

There was silence between the two of them. After a minute or so, Walter spoke. 

"I must speak with you, Lady Integra." 

"..About what, Walter?" 

"Alucard." 

That struck Integra as being very odd. Walter always got along very well with Alucard, and so did she. So why would he need to talk to her about him? Nothing was wrong... right? 

"Did something happen to him?" Integra asked and clutched Walter's sleeve. 

"No, no... he's alright." 

Integra sighed in relief. 

"I simply wanted to warn you and make sure you knew of his true nature." 

This caught Integra off guard. Alucard's true nature? _Of course I know! Really, Walter!_

"Yes, yes, he's a vampire and sucks blood, thus killing people and turning them into ghouls. I **know**, Walter." 

It was Walter's turn to sigh, _I shouldn't have expected it to be that simple. She hasn't seen him...out of control..._

"Integra, there's more to it than that. Vampires are naturally very violent and unruly creatures. Alucard is the worst, he is a No Life King, after all, Integra. You must realize that you all are that bind him to his life of servitude. Alucard must protect the Hellsing family always. You are all that are left of the Hellsing family, Integra. If you should die, then Alucard would be free and rule the night with his vampire brethren." 

Integra couldn't believe what Walter was saying. _Alucard... hurt me? He'd never do that!!_ Alucard was the closest thing Integra had a brother, and while siblings do fight, he'd never do such a thing to Integra! 

"Please, Walter! Alucard swore to protect me. Why would he go back on that?" 

"For his freedom. If you were trapped in servitude of a being you saw as below you, would you do anything necessary to get out of it?" 

Integra wasn't sure she wanted to answer that. Walter continued anyway. 

"And what if the only thing that stood between you and your freedom was one little girl." 

At the end of the sentence, Walter leaned forward to make sure Integra understood what he was saying. Integra was quite frightened by this point and was shaking slightly. Walter pulled her into a hug and petted her hair, trying to calm her down. 

"You shouldn't shun him, Integra, just be cautious. I've sent him on a mission for the night to deal with some out of control vampires. I doubt he'll make it back with much time before dawn. Don't worry." 

Walter pushed Integra back, tucked in her blankets, turned off the lights and left the room. 

Integra reached for her Teddy Bear and hugged it close. 

_Thanks, Walter. Just give nightmares for the rest of my life, why don't you..._

------ just before dawn ------ 

Integra hated it when she forgot to close a window all the way. About 10 minutes ago it had finally creaked open all the way and let in the chilly night air. She'd hoped to just ignore it, she did have a lot of blankets on after all, but the wind had just been too cold for Integra. After much debating with herself, she finally got up and closed the window. When she turned around to go back to her bed, she found Alucard holding up her Teddy Bear and staring at it like it would suddenly pop to life and start dancing. Integra prayed that he hadn't seen her, prayed that he thought she was some where else, and most of all, prayed that he hadn't come to go back on his promise. 

The praying didn't work. He turned to her, still holding the Teddy Bear. 

"What is this?" 

Integra was afraid to speak to him after what Walter had said. 

"Well?" 

_If I don't say anything, he won't get mad. If he isn't mad, he won't kill me._

Integra's actions puzzled him even more than the brown fuzz ball he was currently holding. Integra was always willing to answer his questions and talk and talk and talk. 

"Is something wrong, my Master?" 

Alucard threw the bear at the bed and started walking towards Integra. She squeaked and ran to the other side of the room. 

Alucard couldn't figure out what was wrong. She'd never been scared of him after he'd sworn to protect her. _Why would she suddenly be so frightened of me?_ Alucard disappeared and then materialized behind Integra. He grabbed her and turned her around. All while she was struggling. 

"Tell me what happened, Master." 

"Let go of me!!" Integra finally shrieked. 

"What happened?!!" Alucard yelled back. 

Integra was still pushing against Alucard, trying to get free of his grasp, "You're going to kill me!! You're gong to suck my blood and make me into a ghoul!!" 

Alucard was shocked. _Kill her? Who would tell her that I'd kill her?_

Integra finally got out of his hold and ran back to her bed and grabbed her Teddy Bear. 

Alucard stood up, "Who told you that, Integra?" 

"Why do you care?! Go away!" 

Alucard was actually hurt. In all his years of dealing with humans, he'd never been hurt so. Alucard knew that a lot of vampires preferred children as their main course, but he'd always found 20 year old women the most exquisite. 

"Integra... I'd never hurt you..." 

She didn't anything and just kept glaring at him. 

"Have I ever tried to hurt you?" 

Still no answer. 

"Who told you, Integra." 

She finally answered him in a small voice, "Walter." 

"Walter?! Walter!?? He thinks I'm crazy!!" 

"And you probably are! Vampires are too violent! How do I know you won't turn on me and kill me and run off to do your No Life King stuff?!?" 

Alucard could see no easy solution for this problem. She was determined he was out to get her. He was determined to protect her. Alucard looked out the window and could see the suns rays rising over the horizon. He looked back at Integra, still clutching her brown fuzz and glaring at him. Alucard sighed and left the room. 

Integra relaxed and leaned back against her bed, "Dammit, Walter..." 

------ a few nights later ------ 

Integra had not seen Alucard for at least 3 days. Walter had decided that Alucard had run off somewhere to seek his solitude. He planned for him to return. 

"He knows we can track him." Walter had said, "Alucard's not good at covering up his trail of feeding. It's just him. When he gets tired and hungry, he'll return." 

Integra had honestly, felt badly about what she'd said to Alucard. He had sworn to protect her and he'd had many opportunities to kill her when she looked back on her behavior. She knew that Alucard wasn't the most trustworthy person in the world, but he had watched over during the months after her father's death. He respected the fact that she was a Hellsing and was under her control. He even called her "master". Integra sighed and sat up. She reached for her glasses and walked to the window. She'd never admit it, but Integra Wingates Hellsing was worried about the No Life King Alucard. 

"How sweet, I didn't know you cared." 

Integra turned around and saw Alucard lying on her bed. 

Suddenly, she wasn't so worried about him. 

"If you want to know why I'm back, it's because there's some unfinished business I had to take care of." 

"Then go take care of it." Integra growled. 

Alucard smirked and sat up. He took of his hat and glasses before walking over to her. 

Integra was starting to get worried again, about herself. 

"What... What are you doing, Alucard?" 

Alucard leaned in very close and whispered, "Taking care of some unfinished business." 

_That's it._ Integra cried in her mind, _He's really going to kill me this time!!_

But as a strange twist, Alucard bowed down to Integra on one knee and placed his hand over his heart. Integra was severely confused by Alucard's actions. 

_He's never this formal... What's he planning?..._

"I, Alucard, the No Life King, do swear on the grave of Abraham van Hellsing, that no blood will be drawn from a Hellsing nor harm ever come to a descendant of the Hellsing family unless it is so willed by the family." 

While Integra found it inappropriate for Alucard to swear something like that on her ancestor's grave, she was also touched at the lengths that Alucard went to to regain her trust. Of all the things that Integra had read about vampires, something as serious as this was difficult for a vampire. They naturally had a strong dislike of humans, and even Alucard's initial swearing to protect her was not so serious and thoughtful. 

Alucard stood up from his place on the floor and retrieved his hat and glasses. He began to disappear into the night, but not before saying "Good night, my Master." 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: blah blah, me no own Hellsing.  
  
[Integra's thoughts] {Alucard's thoughts}  
  
It was late at night. Late enough that Integra was asleep, late enough that Walter was asleep, and even late enough that Alucard was still out walking the streets.  
  
In her bed, Integra clutched the sheets and rolled around, kicking and mumbling in her sleep. She furrowed her brow and swatted at a non-existing enemy. The initial swat did nothing, for she continued to do it off and on for the next few minutes.  
  
------  
  
Integra was sitting in the air ducts above her Uncle Richard's office in the Hellsing mansion. She was in complete shock. [Why would Uncle Richard want me dead? I haven't done anything!] Integra knew that she was going to take over as the head of the Hellsing organization and the leader of England's Royal National Knights, but wasn't Uncle Richard supposed to help her through this? It was all too confusing. All Integra could think about was what her father had always told her.  
  
"When there is a crisis, and you are trapped by a powerful enemy, go to the basement. There is something there that will protect you."  
  
[I must. get to the basement. And then, I'll find out why Uncle Richard wants me dead!]  
  
Integra quietly turned around in the air ducts and headed to the basement. The trip to the basement was a dusty and dirty. There wasn't any cause for the air ducts to be clean since there was little reason to go the basement. When she finally got to the basement, she kicked out the vent and dropped down to the floor. Integra looked the door in front of her. The wall and door had an intricate circle, one that reminded her of a seal to-  
  
[Lock someone in? And what's it written in? Is that blood?]  
  
Integra grabbed the doorknob and jiggled the handle but nothing happened.  
  
"Ah, Integra, there you are."  
  
Integra let go of the handle and turned around sharply, only to come face- to-face with the barrel of a gun.  
  
"For the future of England, state religion, the Queen. and the future of my Hellsing, die."  
  
"Uncle Richard. please. please don't do this!"  
  
Richard laughed, "I've waited 20 years for your father to die. I will not have my dream destroyed by a child."  
  
Integra grabbed the knob, turned it and threw her entire weight against it trying to open it.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Haha, foolish child!" Integra continued trying to open the door, "Did you really think that little secret your father was hiding could save you? Hmph, rest in peace, dear niece."  
  
Integra felt a sting in her chest and awoke with a jolt. She twisted around in her sheets and promptly fell out of her bed. Integra sat on the floor, sheets tangled around her legs, breathing deeply trying to calm herself.  
  
"Don't worry, Integra," she whispered, "it was just a dream, nothing more. just a dream."  
  
[But what if it wasn't. What if Uncle Richard is still out to get me. What if. there's no one to protect me?]  
  
Integra, suddenly resolved to make sure she was going to be protected and able to run Hellsing, headed for the basement.  
  
"If he's not there, I'll find him. And if he's there and not awoken, then goddammit, I'll wake him up!"  
  
Integra walked down to the room with the sealed door, but she found that the seal was gone, and only small traces of it could be seen on the wall next to it. Integra swallowed and grasped the doorknob. [It had better open this time.]  
  
But this time the door opened with no problem and she walked into the room. Integra felt for the walls and found a light switch. She turned on the lights and looked around the room. In one corner there was a bed with a canopy to it. At its foot was a chest and in the center of the room were a table and two chairs. Integra walked over to the large bed. The pillow was fluffed and blankets smooth and clean.  
  
[He must have left, but. is he going to come back? What if he doesn't?...]  
  
Integra sat down on the bed and began to sniffle. [Stupid Alucard. Always wandering off when he's supposed to be protecting me. When he gets back I'm gonna]  
  
Integra would have continued that stream of thought, but the loud mechanical noises coming from the bed were beginning to worry her. It was a constant loud humming noise that came from the top and bottom of the huge bed. Integra looked up and saw the canopy of the bed steadily getting closer and closer to her face. She reached up her hand and pushed against it to try and stop it, but it didn't work. She reached up her other hand and kneeled on the bed. The pushing wasn't working. Integra started to get cramped kneeling on the bed. There wasn't enough room for her to sit. The canopy hit Integra on the head and pushed her down.  
  
The canopy of the bed clicked into place and Integra was now completely lying on the bed.  
  
Integra was filled with panic. She was trapped in a bed, in the basement and no one knew she was there and no one knew when Alucard was getting back. Integra went into a frenzy of screaming and hitting the bed.  
  
"Walter!! Alucard!!" Integra yelled and hit the bed, "Get me out!! Hey, can't you hear me?!? WALTER!!"  
  
Integra continued hitting and screaming at least a half hour. She started getting tired and progressively her yells and hits got weaker and quieter. Within the next 20 minutes, she was crying herself to sleep.  
  
------ hours later ------  
  
Integra heard the humming noise from earlier. She sat up, forgetting that she was still inside the bed. She hit her head on the inside of the canopy. She reached up and wiped a few drops of blood from her forehead. When Integra looked out from the crack between the mattress and the canopy, she could see red and black cloth. When the space was large enough, Integra launched herself out of the bed, latching onto Alucard at his waist. Alucard stepped backward and starred down at Integra. He yawned while she continued to mumble on about "Richard".  
  
"What are you doing up so early, Master?"  
  
"And then it made all these weird noises and trapped me!!" Integra wailed.  
  
{Humans. can't say anything normally, they just have to make it all dramatic.}  
  
"What made weird noises?" Alucard was still confused.  
  
"The bed!! The canopy moved down and I got stuck!!"  
  
"Well of course the canopy came down. It is a coffin after all."  
  
Integra looked mortified, "I was in a. You sleep in a ."  
  
"A coffin, yes. That's what vampires do. And I'm a vampire. Now why are you up so early?"  
  
"I had a nightmare."  
  
{Oh my God.}  
  
"Uncle Richard killed me and you and Walter weren't there to protect me."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Integra starred at him with her mouth hanging open, "Is that all?? Don't just say that!! You weren't there!"  
  
Alucard sighed, "Master, I can't protect you from your own dreams. I can only fight tangible enemies. Besides, dreams can't hurt you. Scare you, yes, but hurt you, no."  
  
"So you'll be there next time, right?"  
  
"When something real attacks you, yes."  
  
"Dreams are real!"  
  
Alucard pulled Integra's arm off him and sat down in one of the chairs. He put his head in his hands, "I can't fight dreams for you, Integra." He looked up at her, "But I'll do whatever I can to protect you from everything else."  
  
Integra looked doubtfully at him, "Promise?"  
  
"Of course," Alucard nodded, "I promise."  
  
Integra smiled, nodded and tried hide a yawn by pretending it was a cough.  
  
Alucard rolled his eyes, {Humans.}"C'mon, I'll take you back to your room."  
  
"No.. no it's alright. I feel better now. Besides, the sun will be rising soon. I can go by myself."  
  
Integra didn't wait for his answer and left the room.  
  
Alucard took off his coat, hat and glasses and looked at his coffin lovingly. He'd been out all night and was ready for a good day's worth of sleep. He looked over his shoulder at the door and back at his bed.  
  
{Damn Humans,} Alucard turned around and followed Integra back to her room, {make me so damn gushy about everything little thing.}  
  
Alucard made sure that Integra had gotten back to bed and was settled in before heading back. On his way back to the basement, he had to watch out for the streams of light entering through the windows of the upper levels.  
  
{Stupid sentimental humans.} 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Hellsing. But if I did, I'm sure there'd be some fellow fangirls planning my murder, so I suppose it's all for the best. I'm not making any profit (obviously) but if you really want my $4.78, then I suppose you can have it... 

Author's notes: You guys are ready to kill me, aren't you? I'm really sorry about this what... 3 week long break i took _ oops... well, I had a lot of homework and then I lost my notebook with all my hellsing stuff in in (including my outline for this fic) which made it very hard to write. But, the work is done and the book is found.

Thoughts 

-------

Integra was wearing her red flannal pajamas, gloves, and socks and was huddle undernearth 4 or 5 blankets, but she was still cold. It was around this time of the year that she cursed her family for being so far from the equator.

It was late November, the time of the year which always brought London terrible storms and single digit temperatures. Integra hated November with a vengance. She'd had Walter crank the heater all the up until it could get no hotter, but she was sure that once she had gone to bed, he'd turned it down to lower their monthly costs. 

"Hellsing is an expensive organization." Walter would say, "We have a lot of strange and extravagant expenses, whenever we can save money, we do."

Stupid cheap, Walter. Yeah, let's be cheap so Integra Hellsing can freeze to death...Oh, I'll show you! The heater is just down in the basement, I can go turn it up myself. Who cares about the expenses if we're too dead pay them.

Integra gathered up all the blankets around her into a large caccoon and slid out of her bed. The blankets made it hard for her to walk very fast, so she ended up waddling down the hallways and stairs to the basement. 

When Integra stepped off the stairs and onto the basement floor, she shrieked quietly to herself and fell backwards on to the steps.

"Damn, that's cold!! I should have brought some slippers or something... Now what do I do?"

Integra sat on the steps and re-gathered her blankets into a caccoon while she thought about her next step.

When Integra was about to give up and go back to bed and curse Walter for the rest of the night, she heard the quiet but steady patter of footsteps. She figured it had to be Alucard, only he would be up this late. 

I'll just wait here for him and then he can carry me to the heater, turn it up, and then go back to bed.

Integra sat on the steps waiting for Alucard and looking in the direction that the walking noise was coming in. She was looking up in the place she expected his head to be, but when the walking stopped, he wasn't there. She was greatly puzzled and started to lower her head. And then Integra Hellsing was looking into the six blood red eyes of Alucard the Hellhound.

Integra put her head in her hands while Alucard kept standing by the wall. She really didn't like it when he was a hellhound- it was just super creepy. The six eyes, fangs, evil look- all of it just painted the picture of the exact kind of dog you would never want to meet. And yet Integra Hellsing had the great honor of being the master to the world's evilest, most bloodthirsty dog ever.

Alucard walked over to Integra and sat down next to her on the steps.

"I hate you so much it's not even funny, Alucard."

He looked at her, even though she still had her head in her hands. Integra figured that he couldn't understand since he just snuggled up closer to her. Integra pushed him away and angrily walked back to her room. The fact that it was still cold didn't help Integra calm down either.

Integra fell back into her bed, screamed into her pillow and then re-arranged the blankets so she could sleep. She was about to fall asleep when a large, heavy object was thrown onto her legs. She sat up cursing, trying to kick it and swatting at the hellhound which now looked quite comfortable

"I'm going to find a way to kill you, I **swear**, Alucard! Now get the hell of me!"

The hellhound didn't move.

Integra tried to push him off onto the floor, but he was too heavy and there was nothing she could do to get him to move.

"C'mon, Alucard! Get off me! You're cutting off the circulation to my legs!"

The hellhound perked up at the slight mention of blood.

"Move!!"

He looked at her for a moment before stepping off her legs, and settling down next to her with his head on her stomach.

Integra grabbed him by the hair on his nap and tried to pull of over her and off the bed, but he just pulled in the other direction as strongly as her. She tried grabbing his ears, but he would nip and snap if she got too close.

Integra was tried and couldn't find anyway to get the hellhound off her bed. She poked Alucard in the side until he looked up.

"Don't pee on my Alucard or I'll have your I'll cram garlic and Holy Water down your throat."

Integra pulled the blankets up close and finally fell asleep.

------------

The next day when Integra got home from school, she went right up to her room to change into something warmer than her school uniform and start on her homework. Integra put her books down on her desk, and picked up a small piece of paper with "Integra" written on the front. The handwriting was legible, but only barely, and scratchy looking. Integra turned the paper over, read the message and laughed quietly to herself before putting her in her desk drawer. All the message said was "I was cold."


End file.
